


Starmora: Get On Your Knees

by solarsaros



Series: Starmora: Song Fics [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Marvel Universe, Oral Sex, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Sex, Starmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsaros/pseuds/solarsaros
Summary: Inspired by Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj’s ‘Get On Your Knees’. Starmora. Sexual Content.When he was in control, he would take his time with the build-up. Focusing on her legs a little longer, caressing her thighs, kissing under her navel.But when Gamora was in charge, tugging on his hair and telling him clearly what she wanted him to do, he made the work on her legs and stomach brief then focused on in between her legs.| '𝐶𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑤𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑖𝑚𝑎𝑙𝑠𝐵𝑎𝑏𝑦 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑚𝑎𝑙𝐼 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑜𝑛 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑓𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝐼 𝑙𝑒𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑘, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑔𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑎 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑚𝑒 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑟𝑎𝑤𝑙𝐼𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑖𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑙𝐼𝑡'𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑛 𝑛𝑒𝑔𝑜𝑡𝑖𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒𝑆𝑜 𝑑𝑜 𝑎𝑠 𝐼 𝑠𝑎𝑦 (𝐼 𝑠𝑎𝑦)𝐼𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑗𝑜𝑏, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑤ℎ𝑜'𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑏𝑜𝑠𝑠 |





	Starmora: Get On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of inspired by Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj’s ‘Get On Your Knees’. It came into my head when listening to it so.

Gamora liked it when Peter begged. When she took control and had him wrapped around her little finger. When he would look up at her with pleading eyes as she teased and tormented him. It thrilled her.

Sometimes she enjoyed Peter taking control. She liked when he would take his time with her, kissing every inch of her body, caressing her slowly, pushing her deep into the comfort of their bed as he rolled his hips into hers. But sometimes she needed things to move a little faster, be a little rougher, and that was her time to take charge.

She’d pin him down with his wrists either side of his head as her tongue roamed in his mouth and over his neck, let her nails drag over his skin, her teeth nip at his neck and shoulders and ears. She’d wait until he’d start pleading and that’s when she’d lower herself onto him, pushing her hands down on his stomach as she moved slowly to torment him. He’d grow impatient and pin her to him with his hands on her hips. She’d drag him up by his shoulders, digging in her nails as he thrust into her, bite at his shoulder, pull his hair; she’d be as rough with him as she liked and he wouldn’t complain.

He’d complain the next day though, making a big deal out of it in front of Rocket to wind him up, but then he’d sneak up behind her and whisper into her ear how much he needed more.

What she loved even more was Peter on his knees and his face in between her thighs. If he wanted to move further and have sex, he had to do that first. He had to earn it. She felt demanding whenever she told him to get on his knees but she knew he loved it. She knew this because he was always quick to do so, to run his hands up and down her thighs, kiss his way up her legs, run his tongue in the crease of her thigh. 

When he was in control, he would take his time with the build-up. Focusing on her legs a little longer, caressing her thighs, kissing under her navel. 

But when Gamora was in charge, tugging on his hair and telling him clearly what she wanted him to do, he made the work on her legs and stomach brief then focused on in between her legs.

Gamora would tell him to take his time at first, and he would. He’d swirl his tongue over her clit slowly, pinning her legs open and holding them down because she told him to, sucking, flicking his tongue, moving his head and letting his hair cause a flourish of goosebumps over her skin.

She’d tug on his hair and he’d moan in response then speed up his movements. She’d tell him to move faster and he’d focus his sucking on her clit as he pushed his fingers inside her. She’d let out a breathy moan at the feeling on him pushing in and out of her, at the sounds of what he was doing that took over the room, at the feeling of his other hand running up and down her body. She enjoyed demanding he look at her and seeing a spark in his eyes when he did; he was enjoying himself.

He’d make her twitch and she’d see fireworks every time her release swept over her, sometimes she would tell him to keep going and it would start all over again.

She’d tell him to slow down or speed up, move his mouth or press harder, slip in another finger, massage her thigh or focus on her breasts, and he’d do as he was told every time.

Sometimes she’d take more control and have him lie down, having him perform oral on her that way. With her knees by his head, her hands grasping the headboard, his hands holding onto her behind, her hips rocking above him as his tongue moved quickly. Then she’d move a hand down to pull at his hair as she called out his name and he’d lift his head slightly from the pillow, his hands squeezing her, to press harder and make her spill over the edge.

Peter didn’t need to be slow with her, he didn’t need to be romantic all the time, sometimes she liked it when he would be submissive and just let her get on with it.

It spurred her on when he would be on his knees before they started and ask her to ‘please’ let him do it. She’d hold out on him for a while until it grew too much for even her and she’d pull his head in between her thighs and let him get to work.

She loved Peter. She loved that he was always willing to do anything for her, in the bedroom and out of it. She made sure to tell him this after every time, and he’d always give her his dopey smile and the twinkle in his eyes would brighten before he’d mumble his own ‘I love you’.

𝐼𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡 𝑖𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑙  
𝐼𝑡'𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑛 𝑛𝑒𝑔𝑜𝑡𝑖𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒  
𝑆𝑜 𝑑𝑜 𝑎𝑠 𝐼 𝑠𝑎𝑦

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, reviews welcome too :)


End file.
